lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zira
Annoying Okay this is just annoying now. Will you all just come to a consensus on what the page should say and unlock the thing? I want this picture added: This is what I propose we say: "What Scar and Zira's exact relationship with each other is was unclear in the film, and when asked Darell Rooney gave us a clarification, shown in the two pictures on either side." Then we add the pictures. Nothing in this small paragraph is worth fighting over. :Look. Why don't we JUST say she was most definately a follower, but if there was more to their relationship than that was purposely made unclear?Werebereus 23:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The way it is right now matches Rooney's statement the best. Her relationship with Scar was obscured to make her "just a follower," due to the incestuous undertones Kovu's romance with Kiara would have had. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::*sigh* WHY are you ignoring the update? The second time around, he is asked the same question and this time says NOTHING about her being a follower. You should be presenting the new information, not the old one.Werebereus 00:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::You always respond do you? No you dont, and heres the proof above me.Werebereus 00:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Because my first response was all I needed to say. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::No. Why are you ignoring the update? The update means we can disregaurd that last message.Werebereus 03:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Facepalm TypicalWerebereus 23:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Psychopathy versus Sociopathy This article incorrectly refers to Zira as being a sociopath for threatening to kill her daughter. This would actually make her a psychopath, like Scar. The primary difference between a sociopathy and psychopathy is that a sociopath (like TV's Dexter) generally will not kill family or those that they feel emotionally bonded towards. A psychopath, generally being void of any emotional quotient outside of manipulation, will kill anyone -- family, friend, or stranger. In the perspective of Nature versus Nurture, the psychopath tends to be Nature (born that way). The sociopath tends to be Nurture, or formed by developmental and environmental reasons. Yes, Zira showed emotion during the movie, but it was more of a psychopathic manipulation tactic towards her rage on Simba. (She showed the emotion of caring towards Kovu so he can kill Simba. She normally paid no loving attention to her son Nuka until he dies at the "cause" of Simba). The best example of sociopathy versus psychopathy is Vitani versus Zira. Vitani presents more as a sociopath, angry with a killing nature but still loyal to family. She only roars out at family (Kovu) when she felt more loyal to her mother than her brother. Zira on the other hand, like Scar, uses family to an end. She has no problem killing family when they no longer meet that end -- a much more psychopathic trait. Still, the most obvious example of psychopathy in the series remains Scar. Nothing screams psychopath like telling your adolescent nephew to "run away" and then with a straight face and no emotion telling someone else to "kill him". Nightdown fox 14:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Surviving. The theory, that lives for 14 years. The theory is that Zira might have survived. There is NO evidence that she had actually died (yet there are no evidence to date that she is alive), and she might have survived both the fall and the flow. A lot of humans had reportedly survived even much worse things (like being sucked into an F4 tornado, fall from about >30000 ft. and even being disconnected from the Internet). What do we have here? A fall from less than 100 ft, but a powerfull flow of water. While the fall was not a serious obstacle to survive, the flow definately was. IF not the fact, that it had begun to calm down less than a minute after Zira fell down. Decide yourself. Everyone should decide himself. But let this message be heard. Ignoring the facts won't do any good. I think she survived the fall, but it is quite likely that she drownd..... unless she clung onto a log and floted down the river......? 04:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Weird thing here Okay, so in the movie, she blames Kovu for "killing his own brother" when he didn't, while she worships Scar who actually DID kill his own brother, what sense is there in that? Caseather (talk) 21:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) During Scar's rule NO ONE except the hyenas ever knew that Scar had killed Mufasa. And due the fact that hyenas have quite a low IQ, it can also be speculated that most of them didn't even realise that Scar had actually killed Mufasa. --Dale Sunderland (talk) 23:38, July 19, 2012 (UTC) but Simba forced Scar to admit it during their final confrontation, causing the lionesses to attack with the hyena's retaliating, so it can be assumed that knowledge was out in the open after the fact 02:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Zira was not around during Simba's fight with Scar. This is not only the reason why she thought that Simba had killed Scar. Also, since Zira hadn't heard Scar's confession herself, she could not actually believe that Scar killed Mufasa, most likely thinking that everyone are slandering Scar.--Dale Sunderland (talk) 19:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Parents Okay, it is never mentioned who are Zira's parents. But who is believed to be her parents? Kiara M249 (talk) 22:13, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't think there is anyone who is "believed" to be her parents. Then again, I don't read fan ficts or where ever people get information from. So I'm not quite sure. 23:03, April 25, 2013 (UTC) True that. Thanks anyways Kiara M249 (talk) 00:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :: There is a theory, THEORY, mind you, so there's nothing to back it up, that Scar is Zira's father. It's fairly recent, but it's gaining popularity slowly. Ggctuk (talk) 16:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: Scar?! They chose Scar?! I do not see that at all. I see Scar as more of a mate to Zira. Not her father. Creepy. 22:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::A website refers to her as Scar's sister, so there are A LOT of fan theories about their relationship. The only thing we know for sure is that they're not mates. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:12, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::: At the end of the day, that is the only confirmed thing about Zira's relationship with Scar. That's where the theories come in. In either case, only the established fact has a place on this article. Ggctuk (talk) 20:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) That 'orphan' thing. This is under her "Early life" section: "It is unknown where Kovu was obtained, but apparently Zira is not his mother, according to Darell Rooney." This is supposed to tally with the statement Rooney made, which states that "Kovu was described as an orphan". He hasn't elaborated on precisely what this means, and the rest of the article itself seems to agree with the in-movie explanation that Kovu is Zira's biological son. I think this statement should be removed, especially since it's both already mentioned in the Trivia section, and I thought we weren't really supposed to mention out-of-film elements in the background/story sections anyway. And again, we don't know what context the statement was meant to be read in. Usually such comments are made to writers to influence the way a character is written. Just thought I'd throw my two cents out there. But I shall go ahead and remove the statement on the basis of the fact it's mentioned in the trivia, shouldn't really be mentioned in the back tory section anyway, and is contradicted by other parts of the article. Ggctuk (talk) 21:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :It most certainly should not be in the article. I've been removing this theory from the article for months now, but this one must have slipped past my radar. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Link Problem The link which says it leads to a site where it claims "Zira is Scar's sister" appears to lead to a TLK 1 1/2 page that says nothing about Zira or Scar.Lionessia (talk) 02:49, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :Nice catch. I think the website has changed since we first posted that link. --'Honeyfur' 02:52, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Scar and Zira LOOK!!! Just because she is a so called follower doesn't mean she didn't have a relationship with Scar! ..... ---- :Darrell Rooney has confirmed that their relationship was deliberately changed during production of the sequel. Canonically speaking, Zira is just a follower. --'Honeyfur' 15:12, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Zira/Quotes On Zira's "Quotes" section, she says "These lands belonged to Scar!" Are you sure it's not "These lands belong to Scar"? That's how I always heard it, IDK Pinkpeony73 (talk) 15:59, November 1, 2016 (UTC) It's a little hard to call. (This may not be a reliable scource); http://www.lionking.org/scripts/SP-Script.html (May need to copy and paste into search bar.) As the online script clearly saying "BelongED to Scar", however in the actual movie itself; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yhlFYrX3yo, says clearly that it's saying "BELONG to Scar". So the two scources contradicts. Mellowix (talk) 18:27, November 1, 2016 (UTC) World's first mathematical/scientific proof that Zara survived! After watching the death scene, I used math to calculate how far Zika fell. I timed the fall and found that she spent 4 seconds in descent. At an acceleration of 10 meters per second, because that is the acceleration due to gravity on Earth, she fell a total of 100 meters which equals about 300 feet. That's a very survivable fall, even with all of the debris in the river. This means that Zira actually did survive the fall. Where she is now is anyone's guess. Stupidhead1836 (talk) 22:34, February 5, 2017 (UTC) She could have drowned.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:30, February 6, 2017 (UTC) "100 meters - That's a very suriviable fall", you need to check you maths, my friend. First 300 feet is more equal to around 90 m. 330 feet is more around the 100 m mark. Secend, you said '100 meters is a very survivable fall'. Do you know how tall 100 m is?! Let's put it into perspective, the Statue of Libery is 93 m. Do you think you can easily live though a fall like that? Mellowix (talk) 15:43, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :Please take this conversation to a forum. It is not appropriate for a talk page. --'Honeyfur' 19:27, February 12, 2017 (UTC) New pic New image for Zira? It has her notch on the right ear so any thoughts? (Rebbystar (talk) 23:12, July 9, 2018 (UTC)) edit: her nose is cut, oh well just imagine her with a full nose. So new pic anyone? :The image was not sized correctly, so I shrunk it. I like this photo. You make a good point, as the picture we have now has her ear notch on the wrong side. --'Honeyfur' 00:44, July 10, 2018 (UTC) : Hmm, I don’t know. I personally like the one we have in now, but if others vote for this, then I’d be fine with it. We’d need a higher quality version though. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 13:37, July 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I second this change bcuz of the ear notch. For better quality this should be good, right? Also, her head is kinda cut off at the top of the pic here unlike the linked one where it's almost cut off at the top. What do you guys think of this or this? Although, I think the second one might of already been used before, and I think both are in the gallery as well. Madness is like gravity,all it takes is a little push. 07:49, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes, the example image is a bit cropped. That would probably need to be fixed. As for your suggestions, Fangirl1111, I personally like the first one just fine, but the second one doesn't quite show enough of her, in my opinion. But that's just me. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 13:21, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes, plz :p And you can call me Ember, everyone does :P Agreed, she looks slightly crazier in the first one XD Lol, that's funny bcuz the second one is the only one with the majority of her body XD In all seriousness tho, it doesn't show enough as in Kiara's in the way and her head would be in the pic? Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 14:25, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::I think both photos are a bit meh for me because of the background. Like Fangirl said, Kiara is in the way for one, and in the other, it's only Zira's head. --'Honeyfur' 17:56, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Agreed, so the first one then? Whoever crops it plz don't cut off her head tho :P Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 18:33, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Look, I found this instead and she may not be smirking, but she is smiling and her head is fully shown, again, its fine if this wont do it either but, am a give it another shot. Rebbystar (talk) 16:22, July 15, 2018 ((UTC)) Edit: I found this one to : (bottom one) :I personally prefer the picture we have. --'Honeyfur' 18:59, July 16, 2018 (UTC) : : :Alright Honey thats fine with me. -Rebbystar